


and the voice keeps saying (this is where i'm meant to be)

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Mostly the 'Go the Distance' part, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense, Sapphic September 2018, The inspiration from the movie is pretty vague but it is there, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Zeus and Hera are way too nice in this to line up with literally anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Sure, she looks the same as her brothers, from her tall height over her slim but muscular statue, all the way to her mane of red hair.But she is also different. She knows it, they know it, and she knows that they know it.(they’ve all figured that she hassomegodly ancestry, as that is just the most sensible explanation. They could, however, never even dream her true birth parents)
Relationships: Hestia Carrow/Ginny Weasley
Series: Sapphic September 2018 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122081
Kudos: 3





	and the voice keeps saying (this is where i'm meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sapphic September 2018 completed, finally! The prompt I chose for Day 30 was Disney!AU.
> 
> Also, this is my two hundreth fic on ao3? First of all: how? Second of all: this is a second cause to celebrate this fic. And, as if that wasn't enough, it's the tenth Hestia/Ginny story on this website (9 of them are mine and there's one in a collection, the other written for me)
> 
> Basically what I'm saying is, this fic is special.

Ginny’s parents have never made it a secret that she has not been born to them. 

Her father had seen her out near the street while returning from the market one day and hadn’t been able to stomach leaving her there.

“I’m no Spartan,” he adds whenever he tells the story. “I can’t leave a child out to die.”  
Of course, when the Spartans do such a thing, the babes they leave in the wilderness are those that are weak or otherwise don’t fit their standards of a perfect warrior.

Ginny, however, had been perfectly healthy. It didn’t and doesn’t make sense to her parents why anyone would leave such a gift from the gods out to die.

_(they do not know it was not a choice)_

* * *

_I have found her, father._

**_Then why have you not returned with her, Hermes?_ **

_She is mortal now_. _Olympus is not a place for anyone not immortal, we all know that._

**So it is only a matter of time before my daughter passes into Hades’s realm?**

_Not necessarily, Queen Hera._

**_Explain, my son._ **

_She has been taken in by a couple. They have other children already, six of them, and from what I have observed, they are good to them. Kind._

**Then we will repay their kindness.**

* * *

Everyone in their polis knows that the family Ginny grows up in has been blessed by the gods.

There is no doubt about this. After all, not one or two, but _all_ of their children make it past their twelfth summer. 

Molly and Arthur have been entirely spared the pain of burying one’s own child. 

And if that is not a blessing from the gods, then what is?

* * *

Ginny is raised as one of their own, in every way that is relevant. She is taught the same things as her brothers and gets along with them about as well as could be expected.

_(they might not share blood, but they are still siblings in every way it counts)_

It doesn’t take all that long during their playful fights to figure out that Ginny has _exceptional_ strength.

Arthur and Molly, once they have gotten over the surprise, decide that while they are going to teach their daughter how to hold back and restrain herself, they would also teach her how to _fight_.

_(they know that the world is not entirely kind and they know that sometimes, one had no choice but to fight)_

* * *

As much as she would love to deny it, there is a small voice in Ginny’s head that just will not stop listing all the ways that she is different from her brothers. The way she is so much stronger and faster and how her energy lasts longer, no matter how little she does and how much her brothers do. The time she had woken up with a dead snake clutched in her fits also often comes to mind.

All of them protest whenever that voice is strong enough to make her share what it says, but the thing is, the voice is not exactly _wrong_.

Sure, she looks the same as her brothers, from her tall height over her slim but muscular statue, all the way to her mane of red hair.

But she is also different. She knows it, they know it, and she knows that they know it.

 _(they’ve all figured that she has_ **_some_ ** _godly ancestry, as that is just the most sensible explanation. They could, however, never even dream her true birth parents)_

* * *

Arthur and Molly are not surprised when Ginny announces her intent to leave.

She is not the first to leave, far from it. 

In fact, she is the seventh child of theirs to announce their intent to leave their parents farm behind.

_(she is the first, however, not to have a precise goal in mind)_

“We won’t stop you,” her mother states as she pulls Ginny close. “But you must promise to visit if you ever get the chance.”

“Why would I not?”

* * *

**Our daughter, Zeus. All grown up and ready for the world.**

**_We’re going to make sure she can handle it. I have someone in mind._ **

**Let her explore for a bit, first.**

* * *

Somewhere, on one of the many islands that are considered Greek, Nymphadora wakes from her slumber with the realization that she will receive a visitor sometime in the future already in her head.

A student, and a very important one at that.

There is going to be a lot to prepare for the daughter of the King and Queen of the gods, that much sure. She can’t just train someone that important the way she trains just any athlete.

_(she nevertheless lies back down after she decides that preparations can wait until dawn at least. There is still a moon or two until they are to cross parts, after all)_

* * *

As Ginny wanders the paths on the hills, further and further away from her home, she ponders where she will go. Maybe she could join the Panhellenic Games? But no, her objectively superior strength, speed, and stamina were unfair advantages to those who trained to achieve lesser results.

She had debated joining one of her brothers until she figures out what exactly it was that she wants to do, but quickly rules that out for one reason or another.

She knows that Bill is in Egypt somewhere, working with the locals against the rule of the Persians. A noble goal, truly, but Ginny does not actually know where precisely her brother has ended up and something tells her that running around in a warzone and asking for him is not the best idea.

Charlie is on Salamis, that she knows. He is there to try and tame the drakon on that plagues the population. One day, Ginny will end up visiting him, but for now, she feels like too little time has passed for him to have truly tamed such a beast. After all, he had only left with that goal the summer before.

Percy had left multiple summers earlier for Athens. They have frequent communication with him, which is how she knows that he has become the scholar of a man named Socrates. He is happy with his life, but it is not Ginny’s world.

A similar thing is true with Fred and George. They are actors in the same city and, while Ginny has every intention to see them transform into their roles at some point or another, it isn’t like she could join. Or wants to enough to want to fight for it.

And then there is Ron, who had traveled to Delphi. Someone had once pointed out to her brother just how many jokes of his ended up coming true and ever since he had decided to dedicate his life to unfogging the future, as much as the gods permit it.

This, too, was not what Ginny wants for her own life.

No. She belongs to this family, but if anything, that just means that she has to find her own way in life and her own place of happiness.

And so, Ginny decides, she is going to go where her heart takes her until she has a more precise idea.

* * *

As Ginny continues on her way, a moon or so into her journey, she suddenly hears a scream. It is not a scream of excitement, no. It is somewhere between fear and a battle cry.

Of course, she immediately rushes towards the sound, ready to help in whatever way she can.

When she arrives at the scene, she is greeted by a woman who looks to be her age fighting a group of attackers. Perhaps some men out to establish a new polis who are in need of women?

While the other woman seems to be holding herself well, she is horribly outnumbered and Ginny will help her even things out a bit.

_(she enjoys a fight, every now and then)_

Once they are done, the other woman turns towards Ginny, who then realizes that she is _very_ good-looking.

“Thank you for your help,” she states. “but I had it handled.”  
“I could tell you probably could have won against them,” Ginny replies honestly. “If only because of sheer determination. Still, this doesn’t mean that you should have to. Although this way likely resulted in less in.”

“I suppose that is true,” the other woman considers as she looks at Ginny. “My name is Hestia, by the way.”

“Your name is Hestia?”

“After the goddess, yes. I am not her,” she clarifies.

_(which is always helpful to hear, if only for the way it removes some of the tension from their interactions)_

“My name is Ginny,” she answers and _that_ is when their conversation truly starts.

Before she knows it, the sun is starting to set and the two of them have decided that — at least for now — they will be traveling together.

It is an agreement that Ginny is very glad to have reached and, if Ginny is reading her right, so is Hestia.

* * *

It is only a week or so later — during which the two young women have grown close rather quickly — that they come across an older woman in the port of the settlement. The very moment she spots them, she motions for them to come towards her.

Ginny and Hestia look at each other, frowning before they decide that they might as well figure out what this woman wants.

If nothing else, they are pretty sure they can take her in a fight.

_(they are not as correct in that as they think they are, even if between their teamwork and Ginny’s strength, they could probably secure a win, if barely)_

The older woman leads them away from the polis, further towards the boats where a conversation is less likely to be overheard.

“Welcome, daughter of Zeus,” the woman greets, clearly not used to the formality. “I have been expecting you. Although I admit your companion is a surprise.”

“What are you _talking about_?” Hestia questions loudly, to which the woman only responds by gesturing towards Ginny, whose brain comes to a halt. 

Daughter of…?

It _would_ explain a few things — like the strength and all that comes with it, as well as why her family had been so favored by the gods — yes, but there is still another thing that very much needs to be said before she is willing to consider it any more.

“Regardless of who might have sired me, I know my father. His name is Arthur and he lives with my mother not quite two moons from here.”

At that point, Hestia takes her hand and squeezes it.

“Your loyalty is admirable,” the woman states, as she looks towards the clear sky. “And, apparently, appreciated.” She then focuses on Ginny again. “That does not change the fact that you were born on Olympus, to none other than Zeus and Hera.”

“That is just ridiculous,” Hestia states as she attempts to pull Ginny back toward the polis. “Why would anyone born on Olympus not be raised there as well? Especially with the parents that you claim for such a child?”

It is a good point, but something deep, deep inside Ginny screams out to her, louder than the voice proclaiming her oddness had ever been.

She can’t explain how she knows this, but she _does_ know that this woman is telling the truth, as strange as it is. She says as much to Hestia.

_(and her eyes say: trust me on this. Please)_

“Are you sure?” Hestia asks her softly as their eyes connect. “Absolutely sure?”

“As sure as I can be,” she speaks those words in the same moment she realizes the truth they hold. “I always knew that there must be _some_ ichor in my veins to join the blood, but none of the ideas my family ever considered felt so _right_.”

Hestia’s eyebrows move upwards as she responds. “You _suspected_ something like this?”

“Yes.” Ginny looks her… companion in the eyes as she explains. She explains that the inhuman strength Hestia has observed in her is actually _her holding back_. She tells Hestia about the time with the snake and how she had once decided to test her strength and had actually managed to rip out a tree they then had to replant and all the other things that come to mind.

Or at least until the older woman — whose existence Ginny had honestly forgotten for a moment — interrupts.

“I also did not just randomly decide to speak to you,” she states. “I was shown a vision of you a while back now. Of your face and your original parentage, that is.” She looks at Hestia and shrugs. “Like I said, you’re a surprise. Still welcome to join, though.”

“Join?” Ginny questions, “Join where?”

“I suppose I did not say that part yet,” the older woman — who is really only the age of one of her oldest brothers — realizes. “My name is Nymphadora. I train athletes and, on occasion, heroes. You’re more than welcome to join me on my return to the island I live on and take advantage of my services. Both of you.” She emphasises.

Ginny and Hestia look at each other once more. Even though they have no known each other for all that long, they can still communicate without words.

“Yes, I think we will be doing that," Ginny responds

* * *

**Did you do it? I know that I did not.**

**_I do not know what you are talking about, love._**

**We both know that is not true.**

**_…_ **

**…**

**_I may have asked Aphrodite to ensure our daughter has support. It seemed a better option than sending her a pet._ **

**I agree. Although you do have to admit that the name has some irony in it.**

**_What does not, when we are involved? Especially dear Aphrodite?_ **

**You make an excellent point, my dear husband.**


End file.
